The generation of electrical energy is subject to various constraints arising from the adverse effects of this generation. These constraints are due, on the one hand, to the long-term availability of energy obtained from fossil fuels and the pollution which their combustion causes, and, on the other hand, to the uncertain yield of the two main replacement energies, namely wind power and solar power, and, finally, to the safety problem and to the unpopularity of extending the use of nuclear energy.
The adverse effects, taken as a whole, of the generation of electrical energy has two important consequences: on the one hand, the investment volume grows increasingly and, on the other hand, the deterioration of the environment becomes more appreciable every day.
In the past, a number of systems were known for generating power. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 85,220 discloses a rotating ball motor wherein an annular tilting tray forms the orbit for a revolving ball. A lever extending into the tray connects with a shaft to which motion is to be imparted. By continually changing the position of the tray, the ball is caused to rotate therein and act on the lever to impart motion to the shaft.
Another patent disclosing a device for producing power is described in U.S. Pat. No. 244,779 wherein a horse-power mechanism combines a continuously acting lever and an endless inclined plane. The plane can be a circular disc pivoted at its center on a ball and socket to enable the disc to oscillate by the weight of a draft animal moving around the perimeter of the disc.
It is also known to provide a plurality of levers which are connected to a crankshaft whereby movement of the levers through the pressure of a heavy weight causes the rotation of a rod and power transmitting generator.
Therefore what is needed is a need for method of generating energy through oscillation which is environmentally friendly.